


Free Time in the TARDIS

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time that never happened, Rose and the Master are left to amuse themselves for half an hour while the Doctor has a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Time in the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> I have a friend who likes Rose and she was a bit upset. I like the Master, and I also have the sense of humour of a 7 year old. To cheer her up I brought all of that together, and this is the end product.  
> In script form. I used to have problems with writing in prose.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

[Rose and the Master are sat in the ‘living room’ of the TARDIS watching TV. The Master is slouching in a chair with a glass in one hand and the laser screwdriver (used as a remote) in the other staring at the TV looking happy. Rose is sitting on a chair like bit of the TARDIS where she looks bored and slightly annoyed] 

Rose: oh Doctor, c'mon, he's watching the Teletubbies again!  
Master: [without looking away from TV until directed] it’s better than Big Brother!  
Rose: it's for kids!  
Master: well I like it! Big Brother is for people with no brains and no life.  
Doctor: [from another room] I’m trying to have a bath, shush!  
Rose: c’mon, it’s my turn to choose!  
Master: if you don't like the Teletubbies, why don't you go watch that, [he tilts his head towards the bathroom] I'm sure you'd prefer it  
Rose: oh, my, god. DOCTOR!  
Doctor: I said shush! Find something you both like on the TV!  
Master: where'd you lose Mickey anyway? I liked Mickey... DOCTOR! CAN WE GO FIND MICKEY?  
Doctor: [confused] who, Mickey the idiot?  
Master: thats the one...  
Doctor: why?  
Master: he just seems like a laugh.  
Rose: [sitting staring past the TV, head on her hand] I'm sure he'd watch Teletubbies with you...  
Master: exactly! Doctor, can we?!  
Doctor: what don't you two understand about I'M IN THE BATH!?   
Master: I'll do it then...  
Doctor: [frantic splashing] don't you dare touch those controls... ROSE! ROSE!!! Stop him! I can’t find a flaming towel...  
Rose: he hasn't actually moved... [Hesitant] Do you… need a hand?  
Master: oh yeah, you'd give him a hand finding a towel...  
Rose: you are so gonna get a slap in a minute.

[Master smirks, still staring at the TV]

Doctor: so... do I need to get out the bath, or not?   
Master & Rose: no.  
Master: [exasperated] I’m not gonna do anything, don’t worry.  
Rose: [sighs] he’s too busy watching Teletubbies…  
Doctor: okay... [pause] actually, Rose, could you bring me a towel? Or else I'll have to come in there naked when I’m done...  
Rose: why didn’t you check if there was one in there before you got in the bath??  
Doctor: I forgot...  
Rose: you always forget!  
Doctor: [pleading] please...  
Master: [looks away from TV finally] get the towel! Oh god get the towel, I dont think I can be subjected to that! Especially not while I’m trying to watch TV!  
Rose: [hisses] I don't want to take it in! [Looks slightly pleading to Master]  
Master: well I’m not taking it in! Anyway, of course you do, you love him, go on! [Waves arm like he's shooing her away]

[Rose goes in covering her eyes then runs quickly out looking slightly traumatised]

Master: [looking back at the TV] scarred for life then?  
Rose: I covered my eyes...  
Master: [smirks] probably not much to see anyway… pass that popcorn will you? [Waves vaguely in the direction of the popcorn with laser screwdriver]  
Rose: what did your last slave die of? Get it yourself!  
Master: [looks up] it’s just… you just left that door open, so if I get up to get the popcorn I’ll be able to see in there, and there’s a mirror... and I’d rather not...

[Rose turns round]

Rose: ohh... yeah, I can see why… but I think I’ll just leave it here...  
Master: [grimaces then looks back to TV] I’ll go without... I’ll be fine...  
Rose: look pooppcoorrnn... I have the popcorn! Come on, you know you want the popcorn...  
Master: oh stop it! Stop saying popcorn!

[Rose waves the bag so it makes a noise]

Master: [glares at Rose, then puts down the glass and puts the laser screwdriver in his pocket. He gets up with his hand to his face blocking the door and takes the popcorn. Rose then knocks his hand away from his face] Oh god, you are awful. That will now be scorched in my brain for the rest of my life... and that is a long time... 

[Rose is laughing, so the Master narrows his eyes and then pushes Rose sideways so she’s in front of the door]

Rose: OH WONDERFUL! Thank you so much for that.  
Master: you know you wanted to see it really.

[There is a pause while the Master sits down and has a drink, Rose gets back into her seat, and they both look to the TV since the programme has changed. The Doctor comes out after a while, fully clothed while they're sitting watching Fairly Odd Parents - neither look up, and both try to keep a straight face.]

Doctor: nice to see you getting on, finally.

[Rose cracks first and starts to giggle]

Doctor: what?

[The Master starts laughing too after failing to hold it in any longer]

Doctor: [confused] what? What is it? 

[Both the Master and Rose are by this point hysterical]

Doctor: what?? Is my fly undone or something?

[This makes them worse. The Master and Rose are laughing so much they’re crying. Rose is doubled over in her seat, and the Master is sitting with his head on the arm of his chair and his arm in front of his eyes]

Doctor: what? WHAT IS IT??? STOP IT!!!


End file.
